


sugary cereal.

by propeller



Series: everything that i know about you. [6]
Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ethan the sleepy fuck, grayson the big old softie, they fight again, they fight over cereal, when aren't they fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propeller/pseuds/propeller
Summary: "Trying to stay away from me doesn't work when we live in the same house, you know."--





	sugary cereal.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gradolqns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gradolqns/gifts).

> AS BASED ON REQUEST;
> 
> "do u think u can do a fic where ethan and grayson get in a huge fight, and ethan accidentally says something way too harsh, and grayson gets upset? basically just lots of fluff after that when ethan realizes his mistake and they eventually make up. i feel like it would be really sweet to see ethan realize how much gray means to him."

Ethan hummed under his breath, scrolling on his phone mindlessly, wondering when his douchebag of a brother would show up. Grayson had gone surfing without him, again, and needless to say ~ Ethan was beyond pissed about it.

A tweet about him on his timeline, made him smile momentarily; but he was becoming impatient at this point. He was hungry, and he was bored. Grayson had warned him earlier in the week, that if he didn't wake up on his own after protesting for "fifteen more minutes" whenever Grayson attempted to wake him up - then Gray would simply leave without him. No more shits given.

However, this had only infuriated Ethan further. Of-course he hadn't woken up on his own. It was late into the afternoon, when he finally opened his eyes casually, stretching. "Gray." He had called, in a good mood - glad to have gotten so much sleep. But, there was no Grayson around to reply. When Ethan had realized this, he had thrown his blankets off, standing upright, flexing his back. "Little bitch." He had muttered, before searching the entire house only to realize that Gray had meant it when he said that he would leave.

Now he felt like an eight-year-old. And, what made matters worse was the fact that there was nothing to eat for breakfast. Stocking up on sugary cereal should've been Grayson's responsibility.

So, instead, Ethan had resorted to sitting on the dining table, empty-handed, his phone an object of momentary entertainment. Sighing, he glanced at the empty room around him, before shrugging and returning to the comfort of his Twitter timeline.

* * *

"What's up, ass-clown?" A cheerful Grayson greeted, his wet-shirt clinging to him, as he shut the door behind him. He whistled some song awfully, knowing it would infuriate his older twin.

Ethan, who was flicking through channels on their TV, carelessly, barely acknowledged him. In fact, he increased the TV volume, not even sparing a glance towards Grayson. Grayson realized that his brother was giving him the cold-shoulder, and smirked, remembering that he had left without E, and that E was probably being a little bitch about it. _The sleepy fuck never wakes up on time, anyway, why should I feel bad about it?_

Still smiling to himself, Grayson walked over towards the couch that Ethan was on, and fell back on it, lounging on it comfortably. When Ethan didn't react, Grayson scooted over even closer, until they were barely a centimetre apart from each other. Then, Grayson rested his head on Ethan's shoulder jokingly, having way too much fun at pissing Ethan off further. Ethan flared his nostrils in annoyance, but said nothing; Instead, he pursued his lips and stared at the television intently, as if something very interesting was happening on it (it was just a commercial about some lady suffering from hair loss.)

"I asked you something." Grayson murmured, wrapping his toned arms around a beet-red Ethan. He nuzzled his face comfortably against Ethan's hoodie, closing his eyes sleepily, pretending as if everything was okay between them.

Ethan was basically a boiling kettle by this point, sans the whistling sound that a kettle made when it had reached the hottest-degree. _The fucking audacity, _Ethan thought. _First, he had left to go surfing without him, and now he was sitting around, wiping his wet-ass clothes all over him._

"What." E gritted out, staring at a space above the TV. He was so not going to let Grayson get away with this one. He was sick of him pulling this shit. _So what if I slept in for an extra hour or two?_

"I asked you 'what’s up?' and you never answered." Grayson whined dramatically, his voice lower than usual. As he looked up, he reminded himself to tell Ethan to shave when Ethan wasn't so mad at him.

Grayson's phone vibrated in his pocket, and Ethan felt it vibrate against his thigh, too. _That's how close together on the sofa, they were._ He could feel Grayson's _fucking phone _against him. That was the last straw for a very-annoyed Ethan Dolan, who jumped up, clenching his fists.

"First of all, don't come back from surfing and then rub your gross-ass, chlorine-ass, seaweed-contaminated clothes on me. Second of all, we're out of fucking cereal. And, I am not in the mood to eat your banana pancakes, which taste like banana-flavoured-scrambled-eggs anyway. Therefore, because of that reason, I have not had any breakfast, _Grayson_. Third -"

His ramble was interrupted by Grayson trying to hide a smile, and failing. Ethan inhaled, squinting his eyes angrily. "Go on." Gray urged him, sniggering.

"Actually, you know what? Don't even look at me. That's right. Don't talk to me. Or look at me. _Bye_." Ethan crossed his arms, his eyes focused, and his posture firm. Then, he flipped Grayson the bird, and walked towards his room, mumbling something that sounded like 'conceited douchebag' under his breath.

Grayson ruffled his hair, sitting up in his "gross-ass, chlorine-ass, seaweed-contaminated" shirt, not knowing how to react, before he snorted in amusement, rolling his eyes. What a drama-queen. He pulled out his still-vibrating phone, swiping up on his sister's phone-call, almost certain that Ethan would be over it soon enough.

* * *

It was nearing the evening, and Grayson tossed his phone away, exasperated. It had been more than a few hours, and Ethan was still in his room, having not left it once. "So mature of him." Gray muttered, standing up to make himself a snack. He was getting annoyed himself ~ he was starving, and they were meant to go out and eat at a new place that had opened up, literally only minutes away from his house. But, Ethan-fucking-Dolan hadn't said a word to him after his outburst, and Gray was starting to regret the fact that he left to go surfing without him. Maybe it was an asshole-thing to do.

They never apologised to each other, ever. It was like a kick in the ego for both of them, and unless it was something grave, they usually just shook on it, pretended the argument never happened, and left it there.

So, Grayson didn't bother apologising to Ethan at all. He'd just been talking to his sister, and watched pointless videos on Youtube. But, now, he felt a knot in his stomach.

After all, Ethan couldn't help the fact that he wasn't able to sleep until it was almost dawn. His twin was basically an insomniac at this point, and Grayson was concerned about it. He felt like a mother with a frilly apron, rather than a young adult, meant to be enjoying his own life.

Thinking about all of this made Grayson feel awful, and he hated the feeling. It was almost as if his skin was crawling, demanding why he had to be so off-standish towards his sensitive best-friend. Best-everything. Ethan meant the world to him, and Grayson hated getting into a fight with him, even though the situation called for it sometimes.

So, in attempt to make himself feel better, he turned on the coffee machine, before deciding to go out and buy the shitty-ass sugary cereal that Ethan had been _raving_ about. Impulsively, Grayson grabbed his car-keys, ran a hand through his messy hair, and left the house.

The coffee mug remained under the machine, forgotten, its contents eventually becoming cold.

* * *

"A grown-ass man wanting_ sugary cereal_." Grayson husked under his breath, tossing a few variations of cereal (that should practically be dessert, judging by the sugar-content) into his shopping basket. It was getting dark outside, and he was becoming sick of this bullshit. The only thing he'd done all-day was go surfing, and he had to face all of this drama just because of it. Grayson only went grocery-shopping once a week, and it was something he hated, so he despised going back into the store mid-week whenever they needed something. Or, to be more specific, when _Ethan_ needed something.

He smiled politely at the cashier, nodded when she had rung up the purchase, and then refused the offer of a paper bag - tucking the boxes under his bicep, before going back to his car, wondering what he was going to do about the reservation he had made yesterday. 

* * *

"Ethan." Gray called out to a closed door, resting his forehead against the cool surface of it. "Come out." He felt like an idiot, standing there in the hallway, with boxes under his arm. Like a nanny, begging for a three-year-old to behave. He heard Ethan violently wrestle with his controller, and Grayson was certain that Ethan was probably still playing Fortnite, without a care in the world. The very thought infuriated Grayson, but he exhaled and knocked on the door again, realizing it was locked.

"E. Stop acting like a child. I even bought you the fucking cereal. I don't wanna cancel the reservations we made for that food-joint yesterday. C'mon, dude."

Ethan grunted at the monitor, on the other side of the door, in reply.

"Ethan. Can you just open the stupid door?"

No response.

"I'll kick it down. I'm not even kidding. I'm sick of this bullshit. You've been holed up in this stank-ass room for like hours, and you're being so inconsiderate. So what if I left without you? It was just one day, and you know what? You fucking deserved it. You're being a prick. And a pissy-little-bitch over nothing. This happens every other day. You get mad at me for no reason. Running away from me doesn't work when we live in the same house." Grayson paused for a breath, feeling like the world's biggest dumbass, standing there and trying to console his stupid brother who obviously wasn't listening to a word he was saying. He willed himself to continue, even though he was sure that Ethan was probably more focused on getting a Victory Royale.

"But, I'm sorry. And, I won't do it ag-"

Ethan opened the door as Gray was in mid-sentence. His eyes were puffy, and his hair tousled. He had his customized controller in one hand, and he was wearing an oversized hoodie. Headphones dangling around his neck. Hood raised over his head. They both locked eyes with each other - Grayson in his cut-sleeve shirt, and ripped jeans, visibly exhausted. Grayson breathed a sigh of relief, sure that they would finally get over the whole thing, and still have time to get dressed to go get food. Grayson gave his identical best-friend a small smile, despite everything. He held out the different-coloured, bulky-boxes full of cereal, as a peace offering.

Ethan nodded mockingly, taking the sight of Grayson in, before licking his swollen lips. He had a pounding headache. He put a hand over his left eye, which was throbbing with pain, before speaking.

"Fuck off. Get your measly-ass out of here. I don't give a shit about whatever bullshit you're saying - so maybe you should take your flimsy little surfboard and go back to the beach to do some pathetic little tricks. _Have fun_. Don't knock on my fucking door again." Ethan spitted out, his voice was hoarse, his gaze cold, and glazed. He waited for a half-second, waiting for a sassy remark from Grayson.

But, no "remark" came from Grayson. Instead, Grayson just stared at him, almost stunned. Gray blinked once, then twice, before thrusting the boxes at Ethan's chest, and leaving the hallway. He didn't even bother looking back, his exit was final, and declared.

Ethan watched him leave silently, before hearing the front door slam loudly. _Shit_.

He stood there, with various boxes in his hands. Ethan looked down at the handful. _Froot-Loops. Chips Ahoy. Cap'N Crunch. Lucky Charms. Apple Jacks_. All of them his favourite.

He threw the boxes on his bed, swearing, before shutting his bedroom door behind him. _He was not having a good day._

* * *

It was past midnight at this stage. The front door had remained shut, which meant that there was still no Grayson. Still no Victory Royale, even though no number of Victory Royales' could distract Ethan from the fact that his twin wasn't around. And, that it was entirely his fault. He felt like an asshole. The biggest asshole to exist. And, the migraine was worse than ever. He was dehydrated, lacking sleep, and starving.

He wondered where Grayson could've gone, and played around with the idea.

_God. Why did he have to act like such a dickhead towards him? And, all because of the fact that Grayson had left him because he had overslept?_ All because of his own fault, which he wouldn't admit?

The anger had since evaporated, and it was replaced by worrying. Worrying about where Grayson could've gone, at this time. It wasn't like him to just _leave_.

Ethan slumped back on his bed, before noticing the abandoned cereal boxes. All this because of the lack of breakfast. He pulled the Froot-Loops box towards him, before noticing a yellow sticky-note.

"_** I'm sorry for leaving without you in the morning, dumbass. Love you.**_ " It read, in Gray's scrawly handwriting. He must've written it earlier, when he had brought the boxes to Ethan's room. Under the words, there was a small, badly-drawn smiley face.

Ethan had a lump in his throat.

He dialled Grayson's number sub-consciously, certain that his twin would pick up. It was just a stupid argument. Ethan hadn't said anything _that bad, right?_ They just needed some time to get over it. And, it had been ages. Grayson was right about one thing, however. It did happen almost every day. They'd get mad at each other for no reason. As if they were a toxic couple in love. No wonder why Cameron called them a married old couple. They certainly acted like it.

When Ethan was met with the monotone greeting of voicemail, he hung up, and lay back on his bed - shutting his eyes temporarily_. It would all be fine. Grayson would come back. Apologies would be made. They would get over it. _The thoughts lulled him into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Grayson finally snuck back into their house, all the lights were dimmed. He was heavy-lidded, knackered from driving all the way to the ocean, just to hear the sound of waves. To clear his head. He hadn't realized how much time had passed, and the notification of a missed call from Ethan only made him more fucked-up. The fact that his own twin thought about him that way, hurt him like nothing else ever could. Ethan barely ever lashed out, but when he did, his words were like shards of glass, piercing straight through him. To think, that Ethan was the one whose opinion he cared about the most. His entire life revolved around Ethan. His approval, his jokes, his presence. Thinking stuff like this made him feel like the biggest sap ever, but it was so true. He could still hear his voice in his mind, telling him to 'fuck off.'

Grayson didn't act like it, but he was a complete softie. Maybe not as sensitive as Ethan, but definitely close. And, he always craved affection. Unless he was at the gym - then it was just pure-douchebag-mode. But, at the end of the day, under his tough-buff-guy-mask, Grayson <strike>wanted</strike>, no, _required_ validation from the only person he cared about the most.

Everytime they ignored each other, or got into a huge fight, he felt as if he was being ripped into two.

So, despite all his anger, resentment, and hurt - Grayson still quietly walked towards the other end of the hallway, before he even realized he was doing it ~ and peeked into Ethan's room.

The sight made him pause at Ethan's door. Ethan was curled up into a ball, his eyes closed, seemingly asleep. He was wearing one of Grayson's old sleeping shirts, had a distressed expression, and was hugging the uncomfortable box of Froot-Loops near his chest. The monitor still had the Fortnite home-screen on, and Grayson walked into Ethan's room, sighing, and turned the computer off.

He grabbed a blanket from Ethan's cupboard, and wrapped it around Ethan, tucking him in, not wanting to look towards the identical face. Gray bit his lip at the sight of Ethan, staring at him for a few seconds as he gently tugged away the cereal box. He was sick of him, and his behaviour, but he didn't love him any less. He was sure that Ethan could never feel the same amount of protectiveness and love that Grayson felt for him, but that was okay. _It was okay._

Looking around the room one last time, his gaze persisted on Ethan almost pathetically, for a couple of beats, before he finally exhaled a deep sigh & left, as silently as he did when he came in, and turned the light off; closing the door behind him. Then, he finally retired to his own bed, too tired to even think properly.

* * *

Ethan awoke with a startle, his throat incredibly parched, and his eyes opened, adjusting to the darkness. "What the fuck." He murmured, not remembering having a blanket. However, the first thought on his mind wasn't even about water. It was about _Grayson_. The equivalent of oxygen for him. He squinted, turning his phone on, and staring at the screen for the time_. 3:34am_. He had fallen asleep way too early.

Not giving a shit about acting like a pussy if he apologised first or not; Ethan made his way towards Grayson's room, swearing as he tripped over another stupid box of fucking cereal. He tangled his fingers in his damp hair, realizing that he had been sweating like some idiot who had just ran a marathon or some shit.

As he opened Grayson's room, his heart broke even further. He breathed in heavily at the sight of him, not realizing he'd been holding his breath the entire time. Grayson hadn't even changed out of his clothes, but was simply lying on his bed, probably in a deep sleep. The bedside lamp was on, and he hadn't even bothered to put his phone on charge. _Fuck, he must've really been tired._

Even though it had only been a day of them not communicating properly, it had felt like a year. And, Ethan was over it. It hurt everywhere, just to be without Gray.

"Doofus." Ethan muttered, as he shrugged off his own shirt, before kneeling on the bed, next to Grayson's looming figure. "Gray." Ethan spoke softly, realizing his twin was shivering in his sleep. Grayson opened his eyes mid-way, still half-asleep. The light from the bedside lamp, accentuated his features perfectly. The fluttering eyelashes, the brownish-black hair, the hazel eyes, the still-slightly-swollen nose from a surgery, the plump lips. Even the _tampon earring._

There was no one that Ethan loved more than Grayson. He only realized that in that moment. The sounds of their breathing synchronized. He always felt unbelievably incomplete without his twin; his other part. The other half of himself.

"Let me take your pants off for you." Ethan mumbled, on the brink of emotion. Grayson sleepily obliged, wriggling as Ethan pulled off the uncomfortable ripped jeans off of Grayson. Now left in boxers, Gray was a lot more comfortable, and he closed his eyes again.

Ethan thought that it was a sign for him to leave, so he began getting off the bed, before he felt an arm tug on his wrist. "Stay." Grayson could barely whisper.

So, that's what Ethan did. He slid under the comforter that was on Grayson, and they locked eyes with each other, both with a vulnerable gaze in their similar eyes. The warmth of Gray was comforting. They were barely an inch apart from each other, and their noses were practically touching. "You're a real motherfucker." Grayson swallowed, licking his lips, before stretching in a daze. "I know." Ethan watched him. "And, I'm so sorry." He murmured again, realizing that there was a tear sliding down Gray's face. "My eyes are just sweating. No big deal." Grayson shut his eyes, his voice sounding stuffy.

"I'm the biggest asshole to exist. I know I am. I was a bitchass, even though it was my fault." Ethan continued, realizing his own cheeks felt wet too. "We keep fighting about the stupidest of shit." Grayson added, his bicep flexing as he reached to wipe Ethan's face instinctively.

"I know." Ethan's voice cracked. The moon outside the window, hung lowly, almost a witness to their encounter. It casted a shadow over Ethan's face.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean the stuff I said. I never do." Ethan whispered, wriggling closer to Grayson. They could never be close enough. They were two halves of a soul, separated. "The worst thing is, it was all about me being a sleepy fuck, and not having cereal around. Man, I really am a bitch." He grinned, trying to make light of the situation.

"E." Grayson breathed, a few tears now sliding down his face freely. It wasn't just about today. It was about everyday. Ruined relationships, not uploading to their channel, their dad's passing. Everything felt too soon, too real.

Seeing Grayson in such a vulnerable manner, made Ethan feel so raw, and unguarded. He leaned over to kiss Grayson's forehead lightly, his mouth remaining on Gray's warm skin, for a few seconds too long, before pulling him closer to himself, resting his jaw on Grayson's shoulder. Grayson wrapped an arm around Ethan's waist, tucking himself into the crook of Ethan's neck.

"I love you. I won't pull that shit again. I'm so sorry. I should get fucked if I ever do." Ethan apologised again, closing his eyes. Nothing mattered when he was in Grayson's arms, as gay as that sounded. Grayson felt Ethan's stubble prickle his skin, but in a nice way. He was used to it. 

"Love you too. You better not. Or I'll call in James to do the fucking." Grayson replied bluntly, closing his eyes again, before placing a small kiss on Ethan's jaw from where he was, his grip on Ethan tightening. Ethan gasped, both at the fluttering kiss, and at what Grayson had just said. Ethan wheezed, before rolling his eyes. "I'll pass."

After that, a comfortable silence followed. They were both seemingly happy in their embrace, before they let go, resting their heads on a pillow, in attempt to sleep. Then, something _incredibly important_ occurred to Ethan.

"Wait." Ethan tugged sharply on Grayson's hair, who protested in pain. "_Ow_. What?"

Ethan looked at him for a couple of beats, before smiling wickedly. Then, he bit his lip, before speaking.

_"If we cuddle, can I be the big spoon?_"


End file.
